


According to

by nushkush



Category: Drake & Josh
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nushkush/pseuds/nushkush





	According to

According to first impressions Drake should have been a particularly assertive Beta or an Alpha, Josh should’ve definitely been a Beta. According to genetics Drake (with his Beta-Beta parents with Alpha tendencies) should’ve been a Beta or even and Alpha if he got luck. Josh, would’ve been solidly in the Beta category with both his parents paragons of Beta virtues.

Their first meeting seemed to show how their dynamics would be for the rest of their lives, Josh would always be the adorable dork, who always in the end ceded to his more dominant brothers wishes. A fact Drake loved to rub in.

“I don’t understand why you have to get your way all the time!” Josh yelled in frustration.

Drake’s response was to jump on his bed and yell “Top bunk!”

This dynamic continues until both boys were 15, the age when most people presented. Josh honestly, wasn’t expecting to present yet though, his father already having already sat down to explain to him that the Nichols were a family of late bloomers, most presenting at age 16 or 17 at the earliest. Drake, everyone expected to present as a Beta or and Alpha, especially with the recent string of Beta and Omega girl he had made his way through.

None of this was on Josh’s mind as he stepped into their room after school. Drake was home with the flu that day. Josh’s plans for the night were to give Drake his homework (which he wouldn’t do), do his homework, eat dinner and watch Oprah. Not the most exciting evening but it was a school night.

As soon as Josh opened the door her got a noseful of the scent, they eyeful of Drake on the bed helped too. He’d flung the sheet off the bed and had sunk three fingers deep into his hole, slick glistening on his thighs. As Josh watched he added a fourth.

“Um yeah, I’ll just, um I’ll be gone now,” Josh stammered and fled.

After Drake’s first heat ends and Audrey and Walter take him to a clinic to get his suppressants and supplies for the heats her would need to have every 6 months, after Josh had meticulously aired out their room and scrubbed Drake’s sheets down to the mattress, after all that he and Drake were sitting across from each other having the most awkward breakfast ever.

“Sooo, Omega huh?” Josh didn’t really know what to say to break the silence. He still felt like an idiot.

Surprisingly, the Josh thing was the right thing. Drake smiled for the first time that morning.

“Yeah I still bet I can get more girls than you.”

“Oh you think so?” Laughing the brothers left for school

Life didn’t change after Drake’s presenting. He didn’t broadcast it but he didn’t hide it either. He still dated through a string of Beta and Omega girls longer than the Nile.

“Hey Drake?” Josh asked one night while doing homework.

“What?” Drake was playing his guitar on his bed, decidedly not doing his homework

“Why don’t you date any Alpha girls?”

Drake shrugged. None of them are really my type. And that was the end of that.

Or at least it was supposed to be, until Josh was 5 months from his sixteenth birthday. After he came back from working at the Premiere, he staggered upstairs. His only thought was to flop into bed and possibly wake up in a million years.

'Shit', he thought when he opened the door and the scent of Drake’s heat washed over him.

His second thought was **CLAIM**

Immediately, Josh slammed the door shut (Drake was probably too far gone to notice) and ran to the bathroom.

'Fuck,' he thought as he locked the door, the scent of Drake’s heat still lingering, 'fuckfuckfuckfuck'

He started jerking off over the toilet, different images of Drake running through his head

Drake the first time he saw him in heat, flushed, perfect and practically begging for it.

Walking up to Drake and pulling his hand away. Replacing is fingers with his cock, his knot.

Drake belly swollen with their child and hard, begging for Josh to fuck him.

That final fantasy pushed him over the edge and he came.

Josh looked down at his cock and saw the faint swellings of a knot at the base. An alpha may form a partial knot in the presence of Omega heat pheromones but will not form a complete knot until actual intercourse with an Omega in heat occurs.

“So much for being a fucking Beta dad,” Josh muttered.

The only person who got the full story was Walter. His dad may have been kind of a spaz but he was actually a good person to talk to. Sometimes.

Afterwards the news sort of filtered through the house that Josh had presented. Audrey was unconcerned and Meagan was indifferent. Which just left Drake.

“Hey dude?”

“Yeah Josh?”

“Are you cool with the whole me being an Alpha thing?”

“Are you cool with the whole me being an Omega thing?”

“Well yeah, of course.”

"Then we’re good.”

And they were. Until Drake finally pushed him too far and Josh declared he was done with him. Even though Josh was kind of sad to see how Drake was without him it was a relief in more ways than one. It was a relief to get away from being taken for granted by Drake and it was a relief to get away from the smell. For the past year or so Josh had been tortured with Drake’s scent, most of the time it was all he could do not to hold him down and fuck him. So Josh enjoyed his break and thought Drake would be alright. He might even mature from his time away from Josh.

And then Drake broke down in chemistry. His words echoed in Josh’s head all the way home.

I need you way more than you need me!

“Look Drake-“Josh started as he came into the room, then he saw Drake crying on the edge of Josh’s bed. He immediately enveloped him in a hug.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Drake mumbled against his chest.

“I forgive you,” Josh replied.

They stayed like that for a while until Drake started shifting in Josh’s arms, pushing himself into Josh.

“Oh God, Josh please” Drake panted

“Shit” Josh groaned. All the stress from earlier must have triggered Drake into an early heat.

“It’s okay Drake,” Josh said, using monumental self-restraint, “I’ll go get your kit and then I’ll go and lock the door and tell mom your heat started early.”

“No!” Drake exclaimed and pushed himself fully into Josh’s lap, kissing him, then biting and sucking down his neck.

“Please Josh please I need you.”

Josh pushed Drake off him and onto the bed. “C’mon man that’s just the heat talking.”

“Nonononono” Drake chanted as he reached up for Josh, “Always wanted you, always needed you, _prayed_ that would be an Alpha after the first heat.”

 

Josh was silent and then pushed Drake onto the bed and walked away. Drake groaned and let his head fall back into the pillow. ‘Fuck Josh,’ he thought, ‘fuck him and his stupid sense of nobility and his skin and his neck and his cock and fuck.’ At least it wasn't so bad, he had the scent of Josh to comfort him.

Drake felt a hand on his shoulder. “Here take this,” Josh said. His heart and his cock leapt for joy,

Drake glanced at the pill before taking it. White was heat suppressants which wouldn’t work now, pink was contra-heat to stop the heat when it started but he’d used the last a while ago and he hadn’t got around to replacing it, but green… green was birth control. Oh shit, Josh was going to _fuck him._

After this revelation Drake swallowed the pill so quickly he nearly choked.

“Hey hey, easy there,” Josh said, and pressed his lips to Drake’s.

The kiss was more than enough to calm him down and Drake lay back, ready to let his Alpha take care of him.

Josh would’ve like to have taken it slow, to have kissed, licked and caressed Drake all over till he was a quivering mess, begging for his cock (well more so than he was already), but Josh didn’t have the time. He quickly stripped himself and Drake down and carefully started preparing him.

 

‘So wet,’ Josh thought, ‘So open.’

“You don’t have to prepare me y’know,” Drake said.

“Wha?”

Josh didn’t know how, completely naked and with a finger up his ass, Drake managed to look even more fuckable than he had a moment ago.

“I said you don’t have to prepare. Before you came I was jerking off to relive some stress.”

Oh fuck, that brought the image to Josh’s mind of the first and only time he had seen Drake fucking himself.

“Please Josh, just fuck me now.”

So he did.

Josh didn’t know why they hadn’t done this before, every thrust brought a new round of “pleaseohfuckharderharderharderohshitJoshJoshJOSH” from Drake, moaning and writhing on the bed.

Mine,’ said the Alpha part of his brain, ‘Mine and no-one else will have him.’

Both of them had been waiting for it too long to hold out. Drake came, with Josh following soon after, his knot locking them together. Josh manoeuvred a now very tired Drake on top of him.

"First we nap, then more sex.”

Josh just smiled and kissed Drake as both of them fell asleep.


End file.
